Since time immemorial, man has played a variety of board games. One of the most popular being the contemporary game of Monopoly. The appeal of the game is that it reflects a basic requirement for survival in a modern world governed by a monitory based economic system. In the game, players compete on a financial basis with gains and losses related to the acquisition and improvement of property.
As successful as Monopoly and similar games are, they have shortcomings in that the players are constrained to predetermined patterns of action and the quest for reality which the games designers had hoped to achieve is never reached. The games stop at property acquisition and thereby fail to consider one of the most moving forces in modern society-commerce. They do not provide the challenging stimulus afforded in the real world when one considers franchise manipulation of everyday, contemporary commercial establishments combined with real property acquisition. Furthermore, the games are fixed with respect to a relatively small group of hypothetical properties and fail to provide a dynamic system wherein a game may be tailored for regional considerations and the current businesses in vogue.